


Драгоценность

by Shiae_Hagall_Serpent



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Cannibalism, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent/pseuds/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent
Summary: Он родился последним из трех братьев. Последним — и самым слабым. А еще бледным. Кожа его была почти белой, словно плывущая в тумане луна, и такого на памяти племени еще не случалось.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор в курсе, что Азог не носил ожерелья, но авторским произволом постановил, что оно есть; поединок слегка изменен в угоду все тому же авторскому произволу.  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды fandom JRRT 2015.

Он родился последним из трех братьев. Последним — и самым слабым. А еще бледным. Кожа его была почти белой, словно плывущая в тумане луна, и такого на памяти племени еще не случалось. Старые воины подходили, смотрели и отходили, не сказав ни слова. Оставляли решение за отцом. Слабых детей убивали сразу, чтобы мать не тратила силы, выкармливая того, кто никогда не станет воином. Но едва вождь занес кривой нож, младенец открыл глаза — не красные, а светло-голубые и прозрачные, как те камни, что украшали колонны в одном из залов Мории — и оскалил беззубые десны в едва слышном рычании. И нож опустился.  
— Подождем одну весну, — бросил вождь.  
Ему приходилось отвоевывать себе место у материнской груди, сражаться за каждую каплю молока. В четыре месяца он убил среднего брата — навалился, вцепился в горло недавно прорезавшимися зубами и стискивал челюсти, пока тот не перестал дышать. Теперь ему доставалось больше молока, и мать отныне держала его отдельно от старшего, признавая тем самым право хилого сына на место под солнцем.  
Одна весна превратилась в две, в три, в четыре. Он все еще был меньше других детей и часто проигрывал в драках. Но однажды, когда двое сверстников повалили его на землю, чтобы отнять кусок свежей медвежатины, украденный им у взрослых, он схватил подвернувшийся под руку камень и ударил одного из обидчиков по голове. Тот завизжал и отпрыгнул, из рассеченного лба текла кровь, заливая глаза. Он вскочил, сжимая медвежатину в зубах, молча кинулся на противника, врезался головой тому в живот, сбил с ног и снова ударил что есть силы. И еще раз. И еще. Кровь разлеталась мелкими брызгами. Острый край камня с хрустом проломил висок, с чавканьем погрузился глубоко в череп, визг перешел в сдавленный хрип, который оборвался с очередным ударом. Он поднялся, пнул распростертое в пыли тело, отшвырнул камень. Перепачканными кровью и мозгом пальцами вытащил изо рта медвежатину, откусил кусок и проглотил, почти не жуя. Второй орчонок стоял поодаль, смотрел исподлобья и глаза у него были испуганные. Он оторвал еще кусок мяса, выплюнул на ладонь.  
— На.  
Орчонок опасливо, бочком, подошел поближе, схватил подачку, засунул в рот. Он оскалился в улыбке, сел рядом с трупом и принялся спокойно доедать оставшееся мясо.  
Отец выпорол его за убийство, не оставив на спине живого места, а потом ушел. Но вскоре вернулся со свежей печенью, которую отдал сыну, как если бы тот был взрослым воином.

***

Он стоял в огромной яме посреди круглой поляны. Утоптанный пол был залит кровью из разорванных глоток пятилеток, не прошедших испытание. Сверху донеслось утробное рычание, и в яму столкнули трех годовалых варгов. Их не кормили несколько дней, и сейчас они готовы были сожрать кого угодно. Самый крупный щенок был белым, с рваным левым ухом. Двое пятнистых явно признавали его вожаком.  
Он поднял голову и увидел на краю ямы отца. В этот миг варги бросились разом. Он отпрыгнул, прижался спиной к стене, выставив перед собой острый кол — единственное разрешенное оружие. Пятнистый варг напоролся на острие грудью и с визгом покатился по полу. Второго он встретил голыми руками, не устоял и рухнул на спину, придавленный массивным телом. Когти полоснули по боку, оставляя длинные кровоточащие царапины. Он уперся ладонями варгу под нижнюю челюсть, не позволяя добраться до своего горла. Белый кружил рядом, выжидая. Тот, которому досталось колом, подвывал в предсмертных судорогах.  
Руки у него дрожали от напряжения, держать мощную голову становилось все тяжелее. Варг рычал, клацал зубами. Он подтянул ноги, ударил в мягкое брюхо, на мгновение оттолкнув зверя. И тут кинулся белый. Он успел откатиться в сторону, но когти ожгли второй бок. Пятнистый варг взвился в воздух, упал сверху. Он поймал его за челюсти и обхватил ногами бока. Острые клыки ранили руки, но он тянул и тянул в разные стороны, разрывая оскаленную пасть, пока рычание не перешло в истошный визг. Нижняя челюсть с треском сломалась, на лицо хлынула кровь, залила глаза. В ноздри ударила вонь — испуская дух, варг обгадился.  
Он выбрался из-под тяжелой туши, но не успел отереть кровь с глаз, как в него врезался белый таран. Клыки полоснули по плечу. Он взвыл, ударил наугад, попав в холодное и влажное, прыгнул, сцепился с варгом врукопашную. Они катались по полу, рыча и хрипя. Варг полосовал его когтями, а он, вцепившись в мех, как клещ, рвал толстую шкуру зубами. Шерсть забивала рот, но он даже не отплевывался. Добравшись до горла, сжал его, как некогда горло брата, и грыз, пока в рот не хлынула кровь. Варг забился, рычание стало сдавленным.  
Он разжал зубы, вскочил. По плечам, бокам и груди бежали красные ручейки, живот и бедра были перемазаны испражнениями, кожа кое-где свисала лохмотьями. От боли плыло перед глазами. Сверху доносились крики: «Добей!» Он выпрямился, посмотрел на скулящего варга. Тот заскулил громче, лизнул его ногу и перекатился на спину, принимая позу подчинения. Он задрал голову. Отец стоял на краю ямы среди воинов. Он указал на варга и сипло сказал:  
— Мой.

***

Убитый лежал на спине, невидящим взглядом уставившись в небо. Он выдернул клинок, которым только что вспорол жертве живот от паха до груди, и запустил руку в разрез. Выдрав печень, бросил половину варгу. Тот поймал добычу на лету, проглотил, улегся рядом и принялся вылизывать запятнанную кровью белую шерсть.  
Он не спеша прожевал печень, наклонился и сорвал с шеи трупа подвеску из светлого металла с синим камнем. Почему-то ему нравились такие камни. Нравилось смотреть сквозь них на луну. Это странно для орка. Но после того как он в поединке убил старшего брата, никто больше не осмеливался смеяться. Он сунул подвеску за пояс и отрезал мертвецу пальцы. Его девятая весна выдалась удачной. Теперь он был выше всего молодняка в племени. И сегодня получит имя воина. Мать сделает ему первое ожерелье из костей первого убитого им человека. А синий камень в ожерелье он вставит сам.

***

Усеянная мертвыми телами земля почернела от крови. Азог опустил булаву на голову гнома, сминая череп, и мозги брызнули во все стороны. Он прорывался к своему главному врагу, вокруг которого громоздились трупы орков. Торин, сын Траина, сражался как одержимый, и Азог впервые испытал восхищение противником. Все гномы бились насмерть, все были яростны в бою, но ни с кем другим он не жаждал скрестить оружие так, как с Торином. Никто больше не был достоин выйти с ним один на один, даже Траин, король проклятых кхазад. Гномы преграждали ему путь, и Азог расшвыривал их, крушил булавой кости, вырывал свободной рукой глотки.  
До Торина оставалось всего ничего, и он взревел, бросая вызов. Они сошлись как две скалы. Торин принял булаву на меч, не пошатнувшись, ударил Азога снизу в грудь ребром щита. Он опять взревел, увернулся от летящего в горло клинка. Под ногами было скользко, оба путались в лиловых кольцах кишок, выпавших из распоротых животов убитых. На Азога кинулся гном, метя секирой в спину, и теперь взревел уже Торин — гневно проорал что-то на кхуздуле, не иначе, запрещая вмешиваться.  
Азог одобрительно оскалился, Торин ухмыльнулся в ответ, ушел в обманном финте в сторону и полоснул его мечом по боку. Он со всей силы обрушил булаву на щит, и окованное сталью дерево не выдержало, разлетелось. Торина отбросило назад, с размаху приложило о землю. Азог прыгнул следом, занося булаву. Но удар пришелся по обломку толстой дубовой ветки, подхваченной Торином, а затем в пах Азогу врезался тяжелый сапог с железными накладками. Он согнулся, попятился, и этих мгновений Торину хватило, чтобы подняться.  
Они вновь сшиблись, едва не в прыжке. Азог перебросил булаву в левую руку, отбил меч рукоятью... И взгляды их скрестились, как и оружие. Глаза Торина на покрытом грязью, копотью и кровью лице сверкали ярче камня в ожерелье Азога. Он замер, зачарованный этой пронзительной, ослепительной синевой — замер лишь на два удара сердца — и не увидел, как блеснул, падая, клинок. Левую руку обожгло чудовищной болью, отсеченная вместе с булавой кисть упала Торину под ноги, брызги полетели ему в лицо. Капли повисли на ресницах, обрамляя синее алым. Азог взвыл, схватился за обрубок, зажимая рану.  
Торин ногой подцепил булаву, подбросил в воздух. Азог поймал ее за рукоять и ринулся в атаку, забыв про боль. Но перед глазами поплыло, и он упал на колено. Вскинул булаву, готовясь принять удар, однако Торин почему-то медлил, опустив меч, покрытый кровью по самое яблоко. И это было столь же странно, как любовь Азога к синим камням, через которые он часто смотрел на луну. А потом с грохотом и лязгом накатила волна закованных в броню гномов, и между ним и этой волной кинулись орки...  
Азог тяжело поднялся, опираясь на булаву, но тело отказывалось повиноваться, слишком много он потерял крови. Гномы теснили орков, и те отступили, прикрывая вожака. Он шел, пока мог, но в какой-то миг ноги подкосились, и дальше его несли. Азог отыскал взглядом Торина — тот медленно брел по полю, перешагивая через мертвецов и озираясь.  
Его уже вносили в ворота, когда Торин обернулся. На таком расстоянии глаз видно не было, но Азог помнил яростную синеву, затмевавшую любые драгоценные камни. Синеву в алой оправе его крови. И, уже теряя сознание, поклялся, что однажды эти глаза будут снова гореть только для него.


End file.
